Never Gonna End
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam & Mercy manage to juggle two children, 12 friends and a busy music career. Of course they never argue they're never in the same place long enough to but, their friends keep them abreast with what arguing is all about as their side line job is counselling apparently
1. Chapter 1

**Never Gonna End**

 **UPDATED**

"So I did the unforgivable but just this once can't you just forgive me?" he said crying on his knees begging, pleading needing forgiveness

"No I can't all the promises, all the lies, no I can't" she replied

"Tell me what I need to do to fix this, please just tell me?" he asked

"There's nothing to do we've been broken, you broke us we'll never be the same again" she said crying back at him "Please just leave me alone for a while, just leave"

"I refuse to go, please don't make me go"

"Now" she shouted with her back to him

"No please just look at me I'm sorry I really am, forgive me" he pleaded

"My mother was right about you she's always been right about you, you're a dog Puckerman a fucking Dog" she screamed at him "Now get the fuck out before I kick you out myself"

"You know I tried my best to change for you, I can do better, just one more chance please Quinn please"

Puck had thought that when Quinn went away on a week long holiday with Satan, Tina, Rachel, Mercy, Sugar and Kurt that it would be a great bonding week for the lads but, it turned out they'd picked that week because their hubbies were busy and except for one night, when Sam and Artie came round to see him on the cuff they were either out of town or busy. His idol hands soon found work to do after studio hours when he went to the local bar and started getting himself into trouble with the ladies, Puck saw it as fun at first but once he had a few drinks in him the lines blurred. It started out as an only playing ladies I'm a married man comment to, when the wife's away and a touch on the nose, to a mega I'm a free agent come and get me, just his luck that he got the girl more than once during the week, it got out of control, when she turned up at their house, two weeks later, demanding he see her. He wasn't in at the time but Quinn invited her in made her a drink had a chat and established who she was, and what she wanted, before Puck came walking through the door, his face drained of blood as he stood in shock at seeing the two women sitting drinking tea in their home. His heart broke at that very moment when he looked at Quinn's face and knew she knew he'd slept with this woman, of course he went through all the how dare you come here, you're a one night thing, get out stuff but still Quinn had found him out and now he was left begging for mercy and for his marriage.

"Noah I'm too tired for this will you just go for tonight and we'll pick this back up tomorrow, I just need you out of my sight"

"I'll sleep in the den or the study but I'm not leaving the house Q" he said, as she walked off leaving him to make that choice himself going upstairs to their bedroom getting her phone out as she went

"Sam I just found out Puck slept with someone else I need you to come over, I'm so angry I could use a friend right now"

"I'm sorry about that Quinn, and before you ask no I didn't know but, I can't come over Mercy's had to go straight to the studio, she's still there, Corbin's in bed and Jada's not settling just yet you can come over but if I'm honest I'd prefer if you spoke to Mercy"

"Why?" Quinn asked affronted

"Because we have history and, I'm not in the habit of pissing my wife off if you must know, and if I'm honest, I'd prefer you chose another damn day she's been away for two weeks and I haven't seen her yet"

"God Sam that was so 15 years ago, if she's got trust issues that's her problem surely?" Quinn spat out

"It's our problem actually Quinn and no she hasn't but I don't want her to have, we need to trust each other totally with our jobs being what they are, actually I insist you wait for Mercy or call the Unholy Trinity" Sam said sharply

"Fine" Quinn said putting the phone down

"Ok" Sam said to the now dead phone before putting it back on the coffee table in front of him just seconds before it buzzed again

"Sam its Puck I need your support" Puck said

"You've slept out on Quinn and you need some tips on how to get her back, never done it bro, never planning on doing it, got no idea" Sam said ready to put the phone down

"No Dude that's not it but I'm kind of pissed that she got to you before I did and by your attitude I'm assuming you said no to the support?" he commented

"Yep I did"

"Well dude I'm asking you to help her, or help me help her because I need her to get into a frame of mind to take up my reasoning and I need you to get her there in that frame of mind I mean"

"Puck I'm not playing any games with you two I have history with Quinn you have history with Mercy it's not happening Dude you need to ask Joe or someone else that's not in a relationship to help I'm not doing it"

"I thought you were a bro?" Puck asked

"I am Dude but I'm a Husband and Father first" Sam said shutting Puck up

"Ok Dude you got Joe's number?" Puck asked, Sam gave it to him before clicking off his phone and getting back to getting Jada settled. Sam didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up Mercy was taking Jada out of his arms and bringing her upstairs

"Babe I'll be back down in a bit" she said as he stirred

Sam was disturbed minutes later by the door knocking, went to open it, to be faced with an angry looking Quinn "Quinn what are you doing here?" he asked as she invited herself in

"Where's the baby then" she said "I thought she was playing up?"

"We fell asleep and then .."

"So why didn't you call me back once you'd got her to sleep" she asked before he could finish

"I wasn't aware that I'd made arrangements to call you back and Quinn don't just walk into our house like that you haven't even said hello" he got out before Quinn came back at him

"The one time since school I ask you to support me in anything and you bring Mercedes to the table, I've never asked you to be there for me never and you say no, why's she a priority?"

"Are you for real? have you knocked your fucking head or something? who the fuck is going to be my priority if not my wife and children, I resent you even asking me that question, I got over you the day before we split up in Junior year. It's not my fault that the guy you decided to shack up with done that to you and, I am sorry about that but, I'm seriously not here for you, I asked you to speak to Mercy because she'd deal with this better than me and, I know how you are, show an inch of attention and you're on it like a fucking rash, I'm not about to be that rash for you Quinn ever"

"I didn't say leave Mercy"

"You wouldn't be telling me that anyway, seriously, who do you think you are? he asked gasping for breath with disbelief

"I'm your first love, I'm special that's what you said back in the day" she said innocently

"Quinn I thought I'd said this loud enough at school, the fact that I kept going back for her, at our engagement party on our wedding day every anniversary since Mercy was my first love and she's my last, Quinn truly" Sam said sitting down and signalling for her to sit too "I love my wife I'm in love with my wife I always have been to me your Puck's wife Quinn a friend of ours, our Daughter's Godmother and that's it anything else you read into this is in your head"

"But you gave me a promise ring"

"I did, well technically you took it, and you made trash of those promises when you kissed Finn behind my back and made me a laughing stock, and that's fine you were in love with Finn but, you need only to have said that, I was in love with Mercy I wouldn't have minded I'd have understood"

"So this everlasting romance I have going on is in my head"

"Britt would say sorry, not sorry" he said making the two of them laugh "I'll always be your friend Quinn you're Mercy's sister from another set of parents and part of our GF but we'll never be anything else my heart and everything about me belongs to Mercy"

"Hey Quinn" Mercy came down the stairs saying, going over to hug into her sister "What's up" she said as she went over to Sam who was sitting on the sofa still looking on

"Long story with Puck and his dick again" she said smiling

"Babe" Mercy said diving on the sofa and into Sam's arms "I so missed you it's been a long two weeks" she said kissing him, giggling when he took it deeper

"Ohh but that Black dress again" he said eyeing her up with a smile on his face as they came out of their kiss

"So what's going on?" she asked ignoring Sam's undertones

"Puck's been sleeping out on me I met her today she turned up at my house" Quinn informed her, sounding angry

"OMG Quinn I'm so sorry" Mercy said picking her phone up "Puck get your ass here now" she said and put the phone down as she got up to hug Quinn, Sam sat listening to Mercy and Quinn talk about the detail of what happened until the door knocked, he got up to answer it finding Puck there

"Dude your Lady summoned me" Puck said

"I know Dude I was there and they are good and riled up and this isn't the end of it" Sam said man hugging him and following him into the lounge where Mercy and Quinn were. Mercy walked up to Puck and slapped him hard across the face on both sides

"That's what I promised you if you ever hurt my girl" she said as Sam stood watching in horror "Now get the fuck out my house" she said as Puck turned to walk out

"Hold up" Sam said "there's more to this story that everyone needs to hear, I don't keep secrets from my wife" he said offering Puck a seat while Quinn looked on suspiciously. Sam went on to talk about his communication with Quinn that evening and how uncomfortable the situation was for him that Quinn has issues she needs to deal with and that Puck was on a slippery road downhill. Quinn was crying with shame, Mercy was boiling with anger, Puck was pissed off and Sam felt relief having got it all out without Mercy kicking off at him about blame.

"I think it all came out because of the rejection from Noah I just run to the first person I could think of"

"You thought of sleeping with someone to get back at Puck and you run to Sam?" Mercy asked puzzled

"I thought we talked about this and you were over Sam" Puck asked hurt

"I am over Sam I said it was just instinctive" Quinn said defending herself

"Sam's my husband Quinn you're the godmother of our daughter what the fuck?" Mercy asked

"Mercy I'm sorry, that's all I can think of to say" Quinn said crying

"Well here's my truth" Sam said "Puck you wanted to do it and done it, it's come back to bite you on the butt and you need to deal with that maybe learn from it. Quinn you've wanted to do it since forever, you've gone into a serious relationship knowing you wanted to do it, you just haven't had the opportunity who's worse?

"Discuss" Mercy said and nobody leaves till a decision is made, she added before Sam and her left the room

 ** _Puck & Quinn's Conversation_ **

"So how do I compete with your Sam feelings, now I know the reason why you're so distant all the time and never want to encourage romance it's because it's not there isn't it?"

"It's there Noah just not in droves, I think I've always known I was never going to be enough, so I've expected this even maybe pushed you into doing it just to tell myself I told you so"

"So you don't love me then our relationship is a sham"

"Noah you know I love you I always will I guess when we were told I couldn't have any more children I sort of felt tied to you, because of Beth, we both know what that feels like you know being parents but, the rejection thing has always been too much for me"

"So you're with me because you don't think I'll say anything about you not being able to have children?" Noah asked puzzled

"No; because I know you love me regardless of the no baby thing because of Beth, I'm sounding shallow now I love you Noah I really do I just struggle sometimes to like you"

"So now you don't like me" Puck said sitting down heavily on the sofa as Quinn stood the other side of the coffee table looking at the near broken man

"It's not a regular occurrence it's like you've been caught sleeping around and I don't like you right now but I still love you above all that otherwise it wouldn't hurt would it?

"So where does Sam come into all this?"

"He doesn't I think it's more jealousy than him coming into anything it's about what could have been for me you know I had him first and if I'd have just kept my lips to myself I might still be with him getting treated like Mercedes gets treated you know like a Lady all the while. That's how I should be treated I deserve to be treated with respect like that I think I'm worth it yes I was damaged goods when we got together but you damaged me Puck you did that to me and now you want to disrespect me in every way possible, I felt ashamed of myself that I couldn't keep a man and I just wanted someone to respect me"

"So you run to a married man, the husband of your best friend for respect?"

"So you run to some two bit hooker in a bar for some attention?" she spat

"Okay I can see how that might happen but Quinn we need to figure out where we go from here" he said

"What are the options?" she asked

"Back to square one with a solid promise as well as lessons learned or divorce courts there's no in between because we couldn't live with this being thrown in each other's faces everyday" Puck said

"I agree but I'm not there yet Noah I need time, we can make your promises when I get to where I need to be with this"

"I'll take that" Puck said "What are you going to say to Sam and Mercedes?" Puck asked

"Never mind Sam and Mercy how are we going to sort ourselves out?" Quinn asked sitting down beside Noah to have a good cry before broaching that subject

 **Sam & Mercy's Conversation **

"I know you know I'm pissed at her I could spit in her eye I really could but then I look at you and what's not to love, is it wrong that I get so turned on by other women's lust for you?" Mercy said walking towards the door and locking it before turning the music on

"It's right that I get their punishment if I know what's coming" Sam said laughing as she came towards him and he sat on the bed "Marvin" he said when the music started "But babe didn't you say you'd had a long day today?" he asked teasingly

"I did and I expect a short night in that I wanted a hot drink and bed, with you but then I get fucking Quinn all over my shit giving me a freakin headache that makes me want to kick her head in and there it is again that ooze"

"Oh you have an ooze?" Sam asked moving one eye brow upwards and presenting his lop sided grin "That sounds like it has a nice flow I wonder what it looks like when one oozes?" he asked himself aloud

"I've heard a cold shower usually sorts these oozes out but I'd settle for a warm shower and some company" Mercy said grabbing his hand to pull him up to follow her to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping naked as did he

"I don't want to kill the mood or anything babe but what are we going to do about Quinn" Sam asked as he stood under the water in the shower

"Nothing I'm happy with what you did I love you we trust each other and I don't think any of us would allow anything or anyone to come between what we have am I wrong?" she asked

"No never" Sam replied

"So can this Diva put her mood back on and get her divo country music singing husbands hands, mouth and dick all over this ass?" she said as Sam got to business, he loved the feel, touch, smells of his wife and he could go for hours on her bed talk even though they both had game in those departments. 90 minutes later they were interrupted by Jada crying

"Let the Nanny get her babe" Sam said not wanting to let go of Mercy as they sat wrapped up drinking their glass of wine

"Babe it's been over 2 weeks since I saw her, I need to" Mercy said in his ear and he let her go to go hold their baby girl. 30 minutes later he was standing at the nursery door just watching Mother and Daughter together thinking how perfect life was, suddenly 5 year old Corbin was standing next to him hugging his legs until he saw his Mommy sitting with baby Jada and he left his Dad and went to her. "Corbin" she said hugging him in too, Sam stood quietly at the door thinking _'this is what I live for, these moments'_. He went into the nursery and picked Corbin up and sat next to Mercy and Jada with Corbin on his lap singing until Jada fell asleep again and soon after Corbin fell asleep, they took him back to his room and put him to bed

"Do you think they've had enough time?" he asked two and a half hours after leaving Puck and Quinn alone

"We're calling time I've got work tomorrow" she said

"Oh I need to speak to you it's kind of eminent" he said looking at his hands

"Where to and how long for?"

"China for a month minimum" he said

"When do you go?"

"Monday, as in Tomorrow, 2 pm" he said

"Okay" she said taking her phone out to look at her diary "It's Mid Term holidays the third week so we could come make a holiday of it and some us time if you want"

"If I want? That would be great babe you know how I get" he said getting excited about the whole thing for the first time since he'd been told "I hate these lone trips I liked it before the children came when we both went everywhere I want them back" he said hugging her in

Sam had stumbled into stardom because of his constant touring with Mercy who had her big break singing opening act for Beyonce's world tour back in 2015 she'd been a huge success and won Grammy's that first year and every year since, she was in demand by such names as Mary J Blige, Ne Yo, R Kelly, Brandy, Diana Ross and Patti LaBelle and within months she was on stage, screen and live shows number one's every month and life was busy. Sam started appearing on stage to give her a rest as her opening act and once while telling his story he let slip that he was a country singing boy himself, the audience put him to the test, liked him, there was demand for his music and it just grew from there; he wrote songs for the likes of Josh Turner, Cassie and Ed Sheeran and became good friends with most but mainly Nick Jonas. When the two powerhouses got married it would have seemed like it was at the request of the fans but, Sam and Mercy knew different and their 'naturalness' as it was called by the tabloids, made everyone fall in love with them. Over the years there had been a few ambitious fans that had made their way past the guards and knocked their door, brought drinks, left numbers and even found out mobile numbers for both of them but they had stayed true to each other because that was important to them.

"I know Puck's at the top of his game in the music business but he's such a dick in his personal life, I'd advise Quinn to leave him but I don't want him round all the while and I don't need her fan girling on me"

"Oh they so deserve each other" Mercy said laughing with Sam "Remember she was no angel at school so she needs to stop pretending to be the victim in all this, she was seriously squeezing on my man" Mercy said pushing out her bottom lip "I should slap the bitch but she's my girl and I stopped doing that stuff years ago"

"Would you forgive me that easy?"

"Babe we swore we would never under any circumstances hurt each other so what am I forgiving?" she asked puzzled making him smile

"You're always on the ball you" he said tickling her sides making her laugh

"On your balls" she said as they got to the bottom of the stairs and went towards the living room to find Quinn and Puck

 _ **Back Together Again**_

"So what have you two.." Mercy said walking around the sofa to find the two of them cuddled up sleeping "They're sleeping" she said to Sam and they went to walk away

"I'm not" Puck said opening his eyes "I'm thinking how the fuck I got us into the damn mess I'm a dick and if I was anyone else I'd be encouraging her to leave me but I really do love her you know I just drink too much sometimes. If I'm honest I've never gotten used to Quinn going away, she freaks out more now than she did when we found out we couldn't have children, it just fucking hurts that she doesn't feel she can come to me you know, I mean I'm there for everything else except her real feelings and it hurts"

"I'm sorry about that babe and I'll try to do better" she answered

"But you've said that every time it's come up, yet we still find ourselves back to this place, I'm the worst person on earth, you go on your jolly and I'm left wondering what the fuck and are you coming back" he said wiping his face of tears "I'm an emotional wreck because of the way I feel you use me, I stay because I'd rather be treated badly by you than to be treated any way by anybody else, I know that you know that fucking bitch was a cry for affection Quinn, sometimes I need you so bad you don't even understand" he said wiping more tears from his face

Sam and Mercy stood watching this story unfold not saying a word

"I hated myself for loving you for so long Noah I started to believe it at one point, I threw myself into Finn that was false actually, I don't know what that was, trying to be what I'm not I suppose, some princess of the manor or something. When I realised that I needed to stop pressing my self-destruct button, was the day I sat up and realised I actually loved you above all others and maybe I had for some time. I asked myself why, as a virgin, I'd have a boyfriend that I wouldn't let touch me under my clothes but then, just jump into bed with you and without question give myself to you. I think I was ashamed of being caught out that way you know being pregnant, although Beth's the best thing that ever happened to me, you gave me her and again I love you for that too. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you for so many different reasons and none of them are for sleeping out on me"

"So why do you treat me the way you do?" he asked

"If I'm honest, I think I treat myself that way, sometimes it overwhelms me you know, I've never seen myself as someone to love, maybe because of the rejection from my mother as a child, just because I was a Daddy's girl and then my father when I got pregnant but, I don't see myself as everyone else sees to. Mercy calls me her Angel and how the fuck am I an angel? I knew she fancied Sam the minute he walked into the choir room, but I still went there, I knew that Rachel really loved Finn but I still went there, I knew you were out of bounds but I still went there, where's the fucking angel in that. You see me as some kind of, I don't know, princess or something and I'm not I got pregnant at 16, lost my virginity at 16, set the piano on fire, smoked drugs with the rough girls, gave my fucking baby away, I'm nobodies friend and sometimes I just don't deserve to be around the people that love me" she said and started crying again into Puck's lap

"Your also the girl who fought hard core to get her baby girl back, who against all odds got good grades at school and went to Yale, gave me that master class kiss that got me graduated, took a chance on Puck the saw; bad choice, sorry, and wrote the most amazing trilogy of books any of us GF's have ever read you did all that Quinn your fierce like Really fierce" Puck said

Mercy looked at Sam with tears in her eyes her friend was hurting and she wanted to do something about that but her husband was there for that and Sam held onto Mercy to make sure she didn't intervene

"I am?" Quinn asked

"You are" Puck said before carrying on to say "Should we get some help with this sweetheart?"

"Will you come with me babe I really don't want to be alone in this" she said

"I'm here Quinn I'm always here" he said hugging her

"I need to go home babe, we need to go home, I'll call Mercy in the morning, if she'll answer the phone to me" Quinn said as they got up and walked out the living room and in turn left the house, Puck waving bye as they left.

"Let's go to bed babe" Sam said, not wanting to discuss any of what they had just seen "We don't get many of these let's just forget them yeah?" he asked "We've only got tonight"

"Your turn to sing our song for the day" she said as they mounted the stairs back to their bedroom

"I had that planned before the drama and this right here is all about us so I'm still going to sing it" he said grabbing for his guitar as he started singing his version of **'Die a happy Man' by Thomas Rhett** as Mercy sat in her usual chair in their bedroom closed her eyes and let Sam's voice take her there, at the end of the song she got up took his hand and led him to bed

"Great welcome home" she said "Goodnight babe I love you"

"Great to have you home" he replied "Goodnight I love you more babe"

 **Two Weeks Later**

Mercy got a call from Blaine "Girl you need to come talk to your girl because if I have to we are going to divorce courts stat"

"Hello Blaine, nice to hear from you, what's Kurt done now?" Mercy replied rolling her eyes

"And don't think I didn't just see you roll your eyes for me talking about your person like that, but he has gotten on my very last nerve and he needs to be taken in hand and when I need a Diva intervention you are always it"

"Diva, Me?" Mercy said jokingly

"I called Sam for a Bro intervention but he's out of town I hear, nice to be in the loop by the way, anyway it's back to you what are you going to do?" Blaine asked

"What's happened Blaine?"

"Some jock he met one Christmas at college or something, reckons we were split up, anyway he's turned up talking about some S&M session they had that he's never mentioned to me and I flipped in the middle of his acceptance dinner, well a bitch is going to flip at something like that don't you think. Anyway I'm in the wrong now because apparently the jock is sleeping with his boss and I've let the cat out the bag with my behaviour."

"He should have told you about that Blaine I agree with you"

"Thank you God, someone with sense"

"But could you not have left the drama until you got home?"

"Now that's my man's argument but I don't see why I should he didn't mind that jock blowing it all up in my face, why should I allow myself to be treated like that I'm not his yes man I'm his husband and he needs to treat me as such"

"I agree but what do you need to get out of my conversation with Kurt Blaine?"

"I want him to respect my feelings and acknowledge the hurt I felt, having that jock blow him up like that and, me not even being armed with the information in the first place. I had to tell chapter and verse about that idiot I went with when he was in NYADA and he told me nothing or that's what it feels like"

"So communication is what you want from this and you want me to tell him that yeah?"

"I think I can communicate that Mercy if I'm honest I'm just not this far ahead with our conversation right now"

"So are you telling me you got this?" she asked

"I am, thanks for listening and letting me get my think on Mercy you're a real gem but, your girl is still messed up and she's going to hear it" Blaine finished

"Bye Blaine" Mercy said rolling her eyes

"I'm rolling them right back at you love you girl bye" Blaine said laughing

Twenty minutes later her phone rang again this time it was Kurt "Diva I am so pissed at Blaine right now I need to vent before I walk the hell out of here and ruin my life" he said

"Hi Kurt vent" Mercy replied _'Because I've got nothing better to do'_ she thought

"Blaine, I don't know how I say his name so freaking calm, blew me up at my acceptance dinner the other night I've been giving him the silent treatment for a day and now I just want to slap the shit out of him, verbally of course, but if I do that I don't know where that will leave our relationship and as you know I'm big on respect so advice please how do I tell him stop disrespecting and start loving"

"At a guess I would have said tell him the truth in the first place and then you wouldn't have any of this would you?"

"Wait up; how do you know what we're arguing about?"

"Because your husband is in the same place you are right now and he's just talked himself down and I guess you will too. Curious much, what guy was this and how did that S&M session go down Kurt?"

"Only Satan and Rachel know really they were there we done a Christmas show at the local Mall in New York and while we were there we met Fake Santa Clause who got us all drunk tied me up and robbed us of everything and we vowed to never mention it again" Kurt said in one sentence "No questions please I'm still so embarrassed and if I'm honest that's half of it with Blaine I don't want to tell him that"

"It might be hard Kurt but relationships that last are built on honesty and if that's the kind of relationship you want you're going to have to come out of that comfort zone and tell him"

"I know your right Mercy but this is a very bitter pill, that taste is going to last forever, Blaine will see me differently and I like his current perception of me"

"So what perception do you think he has of you right now?"

"Lier, cheat, slut do I need to carry on"

"Well yeah if you think that ones better than telling him the truth" she said rolling her eyes at the phone

"So I don't, I think I know what I need to do but I need a drink or several before I open that particular old chapter of my life" he said like a spoilt child "And stop rolling your eyes at me" he said before they both started laughing

"But it's funny yeah a fake Santa tied you up and robbed the house" she said laughing hard now

"Diva; stop it was mega scary" he said before he too started laughing

"Try telling Britt Santana was scared Kurt she'd laugh too" Mercy said through her laugh

"How's Sam doing in China?" he asked

"He's missing us and we're missing him but we fly out next week so I'm looking forward" she said sounding happy

"Say hello from us won't you when you get there and thanks Diva love you bye"

"Love you Kurt take care won't you bye" Mercy said closing the call down _'those two can't live without drama'_ she thought with a smile on her face as she visualised Kurt being tied up by Santa

 **Kurt & Blaine's conversation **

"Blaine we need to have this conversation it's going to be hard for me but I need to tell you this because our relationship, I feel, is built on trust and honesty, I've asked for that in agreement with you and so I need to live by it" Kurt said looking around the room "Will you sit down and please don't comment until I've got it all out"

"Okay" Blaine said sitting down

Kurt went about telling Blaine the story of that uneventful Christmas, when not only did they not get paid for the week of elfing but lost all their presents too "Are you laughing?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine's shoulders moving

"I'm sorry Kurt, your story just conjures up a picture of you all as elves firstly, and then I'm seeing you all dancing around having taken helium, singing no less. I don't know how he kept a straight face long enough to rob the place" Blaine said finally laughing out loud

"So the fact that I was tied up doesn't merit a concern?"

"Well yeah but you like it, don't you?"

"Us is different Blaine, its safe"

"You mean he rap…" Blaine said getting serious about the conversation

"No no, that didn't happen" Kurt hurried to say

"Oohh" Blaine said taking a deep breath as he held his chest "So I guess what I want to say is sorry for spoiling your night and if I could rewind I would, because you know it's never been my intention to sabotage anything you do" he finished grabbing hold of Kurt's hand as he spoke

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about that but, I was so ashamed that I let that happen to me. Truth is I was pissed that you'd gone off with someone and I was just marking up a notch you know getting you back, I really just wanted to drop it in a conversation the next time I saw you all casual like" Kurt said bashfully

"Are we gonna get past this?"

"I hope so I'd say never mention it again but, that's what got us here in the first place" he half smiled

"Another one for our rocking chair moment then?"

"No, if your laughing that hard when we're in our rocking chairs you might just keel over" Kurt said as they both laughed

 _ **Sam & Mercy's Conversation**_

Later that evening Sam called to speak to his family and catch up on what was happening "Babe I've got like literally 20 minutes to lift off, how's things?"

"Hectic and that's just our friends I've been dealing with the Klaine situation earlier this afternoon"

"Yeah he called me but I was in rehearsals, is everything okay there I miss you all so much?"

"Everything is sorted for next week so we'll be there, I can't wait" she said excitedly "This past year's just been hectic I feel like we've been in the same place for maybe 2 full weeks this year"

"Exaggeration babe, we've been together 7 weeks this year and about 6 weekends"

"I hear you babe, holiday we'll speak to Agents and get some serious time booked yeah?"

"I like the sound of that, but babe I need some serious us time in there somewhere"

"That's what I'm talking about"

"I love you" he said as someone in the background echoed his conversation "Do you mind I'm talking to my wife" he told them

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were married" the female voice came back

"Well there's no real reason for you to know is there?" he asked, turning back to his phone "Babe sorry about that kiss the children for me and what's my song?"

"Eerrm maybe **'For The Love Of You' by** **Whitney Houston** my favourite artist of all time, for my man, what time are you finished?

"About 9 p.m. I'm guessing your time, why?" he asked

"I'll call you and sing it then I need something, I love you babe"

"I love you more babe" he said "Sorry to rush you on but they're calling me, speak at 3 then yeah, well 9 for you? Bye"

"Bye babe" she said blowing him a kiss before closing the call down

 ** _Back Together Again_ **

"Mercy, thank you so much Diva for your advice I told him and if anything it's made us stronger" Kurt said down the phone "You always know the right thing to do and I love you for that" he carried on

"Kurt I was just the listening ear you two did that yourselves" she said "Sweet I got to go I'm getting another call, bye"

"Bye Diva speak to you soon" Kurt said with a kiss through the phone

Mercy clicked the phone to receive the next call "Hello Blaine, I know, it's all sorted and you're in love again"

"He did not tell you we've been in bed all afternoon?" Blaine said through the phone

"No you did" she said laughing "But I guessed from the tone in his voice, no shame in loving Blaine"

"Yeah I know you and Sam have no problem with PDA" he said laughing "Anyway I just called to say thank you, I think you should get paid for your skills girl never ending" he said

"When I decide a fee I'll get back to you on that" Mercy said laughing "Glad to hear the world of Klaine is once again tingay (Truth)" she said through her laugh

"You two and that speak, does it turn him on or something?" Blaine asked

"I tell you things like that and I leave us wide open Klaine, I'll never tell" she said laughing "Bye" she said alerting him to the end of the conversation

"Bye Diva and thanks again" he said before putting the phone down

As promised Sam called Mercy after the show, she sung her song to him, followed by a rather x-rated phone conversation and both fell asleep satisfied

 **The Next Day**

"Egg on my fucking face and all you find to do is laugh bringing me right back to that car park back in Lima and somehow I see that your just as evil now as you were then" Rachel shouted at Jessie as she threw her belongings in her suitcase

"You know it wasn't meant like that hon, come on unpack, you have a show to do tonight" Jessie said

"Really? you think I'm going back up there after that, it's not going to happen Jess, I told you it was a crap script but no, you wanted to see me with egg on my face, you did, but you'll never see that on me again" Rachel said dragging her case off the bed out the room and down the stairs as Jessie watched

He was in shock when she actually walked through the front door and shut it. He stood for a while waiting for her to come back but, after a minute she didn't and when he went to the door to check where she was he saw the dust from her car on the drive "Where the fuck has she gone?" he asked himself with a smile on his face disbelieving what just happened. 2 Hours later and he'd started to think maybe he should take this serious he called Kurt "dude is Rachel at yours?" he asked Kurt

"Jess we're in Lima just having a few days out you know only decided today, making up like, why don't you know where your wife is?" Kurt asked

"You know how she gets when she gets that proverbial bee in her bonnet"

"Well I know how she gets when her husband fucks her off" Kurt said "What did you do?"

"Technically I did nothing, she got egged during the show"

"Oh so you beat someone up and she left you for that?" Kurt asked "Let her go, fuck that" he carried on to say laughing "Rachel with egg on again, that must have been hilarious" Kurt finished

"Well she didn't think so"

"Jess; tell me you didn't laugh right there in front of her face with all this going on"

"You couldn't help it" Jessie said laughing

"But I wasn't in her face Jess and, I'm not her husband you know the one who supports her no matter what?" Kurt said still laughing "Sorry I can't help with this, it's got to come from you" he said through his laugh before saying his goodbyes and shutting the call down.

Jessie didn't know what else to do he put out a sapp call for his wife to the family 'Where is my wife?' it simply said

'Is this a joke?' came back from Mike

'Nearest shopping mall' came back from Santana

'At home' came back from Artie making a joke about the fact she's never there

'Teaching the Glee Club at McKinley' Quinn wrote

'Who was right?' Sam asked

'Me silly, she's on stage in some NYC theatre production' Blaine wrote

'Stop all your crap she's doing another sit com, you know she never surfaces until disaster has hits' Tina wrote

'She's at the gym wasting away some more' Brittany wrote

'Don't know' Mercy wrote 'You all ain't right, the man is worried'

'Thanks for the comments NOT, except Mrs Evans thank you really, sapp me if you see her' Jessie wrote

The next evening Mercy had a knock at the door on opening it she saw Rachel standing there obviously crying but holding it in as best she could, with bags and a suitcase. "Rachel" she said more in sympathy than anything else

"He laughed at me when they egged me again and that was just the very last straw for me" she said dropping the bags and hugging into Mercy at the door. Mercy said nothing just held her while she cried wondering when she had become the agony aunt for the GF,

"It's definitely a week for family feuds" she said as she slowly moved Rachel off her to move towards the living room to sit down "The children are still up so I'm going to have to settle them before we can get into anything" she told Rachel before going back into the living room

"Can I come with you it might help?"

"Yeah if you think so but the first sign of cracking and I want you out, the children don't need to go to sleep on that" Mercy warned

"Fine" Rachel said following her up the stairs and into the children's rooms

Corbin was a song and a book straight forward really and Rachel got into the singing thing real easy "I'll tell you the story about the Wiz shall I?" Rachel asked to a nodding Corbin with a smile on his face and once asleep Mercy went in and kissed him goodnight.

Jada was a slow burner always needed to know what was going on around her and why, so there were no moving toys or book activities for her everything had to come from Mommy or Daddy's mouth along with the secure hold and she loved her songs so you needed a good stock of them for her bedtime ritual.

By 11pm Rachel and Mercy were sitting having had dinner, with a glass of wine and ready to talk "So what happened?" Mercy asked, before sitting listening to Rachel tell her about the whole embarrassing incident with the new play and how she felt, what Jessie did and how she ran away. When she finished Mercy asked "So you refuse to have fun in your relationship anymore then?"

"What do you mean fun he made me a laughing stock"

"If that had happened to anyone else you'd have been laughing you head off girl and don't tell me different"

"Yeah I might have, but it was me and I felt, I don't know, vulnerable"

"So why is it alright to take out on Jessie the way you felt about yourself at the time?"

"It's not I guess, I overreacted is that what I'm hearing?"

"Is that what you're thinking?" Mercy asked taking her phone out

"I think I need to go back home"

'She's here but she'll be on her way back home tomorrow after our talk' Mercy wrote on the chat and sent it out

'Thank you for whatever you said' Jessie sapped back

"Rachel your husband is going crazy looking for you, contact him"

"Yeah I guess he would be, I saw his sapp earlier but didn't want to give him the satisfaction"

"And that's the making of a healthy relationship?" Mercy asked as her phone pinged

Sam: 'poor baby' he sapped making her smile

"No it's a don't fuck with me response, and I know you know what those are you've given me enough of those over the years" she said laughing

"Seriously Rachel are you happy I mean truly happy with Jessie?"

"I guess I am yeah"

"There's uncertainty in there and you need to figure out why girl and be true to yourself otherwise, you're always going to be looking for ways out"

"It's not a way out I know I want to be with him, it's just Finn creeps in sometimes and I know he's gone and everything but sometimes it doesn't stop me measuring Jessie up to him you know"

"I get some of that but girl Finn wasn't the perfect person you paint him to be and you know that, that was some game he played with Quinn and you at the beginning and I loved him but girl he had his flaws just like Jessie has his, you can't be blaming him for not being what you've thought up in your head what Finn would be, had he been here today" Mercy said pausing to catch breath "All I'm saying is Jessie's a cool guy, see him for who he is and not who you want him to be" she said stopping to think "I swear I sung a song with those words in at School" she laughed

"I know your right Mercedes but, it's going to take time" Rachel replied

"Girl it's going to take a conversation first, with your husband, he needs to know you've got all this going on it's not fair if you don't tell him"

"I know your right it's just a can of worms I'm not sure I'm ready to open"

"Girl it's already open and affecting your life with your husband sort it out quick"

"Yeah I'll have tonight then first thing tomorrow I'll call me a cab before I lose my nerve" Rachel said getting her phone out to book the two hour flight back to New York to speak to her husband

 ** _Jessie & Rachel Conversation_ **

Rachel got off the plane in New York and took a deep breath she was about to enter unchartered territory with Jessie, they had spoken about Finn before many times but as someone that was significant in her past, not someone she'd brought along as a third party to their marriage and she was very unsure of how he'd react. She was even more shocked to see Jessie standing waiting for her at the exit once she cleared customs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Mercy called and told me which flight you were on I thought we could talk somewhere neutral" he said grabbing her bags "I'm really sorry by the way the very last thing I want to do is offend you" he said as they walked to her car "Are you okay to drive or shall I?" he asked as he loaded the bags in the boot

"Drive if you want, I'll talk" she said "You won't be able to react then" she laughed nervously

"Let's stop over there" he said pointing to a hotel attached to the airport "We can eat too" he smiled as he got in the car and took the short journey to the hotel, where he booked a table and got seated before any of them even thought about making small talk.

"So can I go first" Jessie said once they'd ordered their food

"Sure" Rachel said making Jessie take a breath this was definitely a first

"Okay" Jessie said as their starters arrived, and they thanked the waiter "So I really didn't think, I just reacted and if I'm honest I was more nervous than anything, I really didn't mean to laugh at you I was laughing at the situation it just so happened it was you that was in it, and to be fair any other time you would have been laughing too" he said stopping to gage her reaction when he saw nothing he carried on "Anyway I really need to say I'm sorry from the heart, I really didn't mean to make you feel the way you felt and if it's any consolation I feel like crap"

"I would have found it funny at any other time Jess your right so I need to say sorry too" she replied "My truth is a bit more complicated, even I didn't imagine this until Mercedes helped me look into myself"

"I know I'm ready for this, I've been expecting it for a while"

"For what?" Rachel asked "have you spoken to Mercedes?"

"No but I know there's been something holding you back for a while now, if you've found out what that is we can start to deal with it" Jessie explained as their main courses turned up

"This place is fast" Rachel said looking up at the waiter "Well yeah I know what it is but I don't think you're going to like it" she said once the waiter walked away "Finn" she said as Jessie rolled his eyes, more in relief than disgust "I think I just keep measuring you against him and I've put him on this freaking imaginary pedestal and I need to deal with shit and get my life back on track. The one thing I'm sure of in all of this is that I love you, and I mean you Jessie St James not some made up Finn version of you. This is learnt behaviour and if I learned it I can unlearn it all I ask is that you have patience with me and keep reminding me when I do it to stop" she said looking up from her food, of which she had eaten nothing.

"Rachel honesty; I measure myself against the man sometimes too, you told me a long time ago you loved him more, you've never told me you didn't love me, I hold on to that and I'm comfortable in the fact that you've only ever loved two men Finn and me. Don't get me twisted I know if he were still around I'd be history, but I also know that had it been the other way round and it was me that wasn't here you'd be sitting there measuring him up against a rose coloured version of me" he said smiling "Believe me Finn talks to me every day; treat her right, he's always saying and God knows I'd be doing the same to him if it were me"

"So where do we go from here?" she asked

"All over the place according to our man Finn" Jessie said laughing making Rachel laugh too "Finn was a really cool guy I really don't mind being measured against him it's a high bar but I strive to keep up to it, it means where your concerned, it keeps me on my toes"

 _ **Sam & Mercy's Conversation **_

"She's gone then?" Sam asked as soon as Mercy answered the phone

"Yeah she's gone back to Jessie"

"You sound tired babe are you all packed ready for lift off today?"

"Yeah but I think the first thing I need to do is sleep I've had a bitch of a day at the studio, then getting the children off to sleep last night was extra-long because Rachel asked to help, she was alright before you start, then the Stberry drama and no love from my husband" she said with a sulk

"Hey you know that shit is never ending don't go there" he said laughing "So what was Rachel's beef?"

"Thinking about Finn instead of Jessie I guess, wanting Jess to measure up to Finn all the time, but I think she's nailed it now"

"Babe I'll call you back in a bit got this meeting to see to, give me like an hour yeah?"

"Okay an hour, you call me"

"Yeah I will Bye Babe love you"

"Bye babe love you more" Mercy said before putting the phone down

 _ **Back Together Again**_

7pm Mercy got a call "Mercedes thank you so much for that, I've been wanting to broach that subject with Rachel for some time now only because I felt Finn was a major player in both our lives. She's trying to get me to live up to her expectations of him and I'm trying to live up to his expectations where she's concerned it's in the open now so thank you"

"Jess as long as you're in a good place that's all I'm concerned about and I'm glad you two finally talked maybe Sam and I can stop being the middle men now" she laughed

"Wait up Rachel wants a word and thanks again Merc bye"

"Bye Jess"

"Mercedes thank you so much for listening to me I mean, with our history it might have been just the right time for you to turn me away and everything but, you didn't you were a true friend and I love you for that"

"No problem girl just keep being a true friend to Jessie and everything will be alright" Mercy said laughing

"You're flying out yourself later yeah?"

"Yeah, me and the children going to meet up with Sam"

"Safe journey and I'll let you get off you'll need some sleep; bye"

"Bye Rachel" Mercy said and put the phone down smiling about the events of the day

An hour later Sam called as he'd promised "Are you charging for all this counselling stuff babe?" Sam asked when she picked up

"Not yet but I'm definitely charging you for all these nights I sleep alone lover" she said with a cheeky laugh in her voice

"I'm fully charged babe, just being patient and that sleep you talked about you need to go get a nap tonight, not guaranteed for tomorrow babe" he said not laughing

"I hear that, is it your song babe?"

"Yep I've got a little gem from back in the day for you _**'Baby Be My Love Song'**_ **by** **Easton Corbin"** he laughed as he started singing

"I'll be whatever song you want me to be babe you know that" Mercy said laughing, when he finished

"I was more keyed into you being my all night long, you'll be here in the morning singing those notes I love to hear you sing, you know the ones babe" he said excited

"Tomorrow" Mercy said excitedly "Don't babe I'll get no sleep on the flight, I'm travelling with our children later with just one Nanny so no rest for me"

"Okay truce" he said laughing

"As soon as I get there we send the sapp out yeah?"

"Yep you got that don't even have to remind me" Sam said laughing "babe get some sleep on the flight, I'm on in fifteen but, I need you to be okay for tomorrow so go, goodnight and I love you and our children"

"I love you more babe, goodnight" she said putting the phone down


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days Later**

 **Sam & Mercy **

Mercy and the children along with the Nanny landed in Guangzhou Baiyun Airport at 2.45am Saturday morning, the children grumpy from the descent of the plane messing with their ears, Mercy and Demi; the Nanny, doing their best to comfort them to no avail. Sam was still on stage and had sent a car to pick his family, they got to the hotel and tried to help settle the children into bed, after 30 minutes of trying Demi took over and Mercy went to have a bath and get ready for bed, going back to settle them but no amount of singing was working, they were still running, or in Jada's case crawling around the room.

"Their waiting up for Daddy, you get off to bed we'll sort them out you need to deal with them in the morning"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Demi said

Mercy plugged her phone into the pod and started singing all the usual interactive songs getting their attention when she started singing their favourite

"What's all this?" Sam walked in the door saying having heard the noise on entering the hotel room

"Babe" Mercy replied excited unable to get up as she had the children on her legs "They slept so much on the journey they're refusing to sleep now, I've asked Demi to go to bed so we can get a lay in later" she said as he came in for a kiss before taking Jada off her

The little girl found the biggest smile when she realised that her Daddy was holding her and Corbin cried for attention too. Sam stood talking to Jada in baby talk for a short while before acknowledging Corbin, bending down to pay him some attention too "Now come on you two bed and sleep, Mommy and Daddy are tired" he said as he kissed them and put Jada in her bed first and then Corbin as Mercy sat watching him take control of them and settle them down with a smile on her face. "My fingers are sore but I still have one more song for my babies" he said grabbing the guitar from the doorway and going to sit on Corbin's bed, as he played the melody of Colorblind for the children to fall asleep to. Twenty minutes later they had two sleeping babies and one sleeping Mom, Sam put the guitar down opened the door to their bedroom picked Mercy up and put her to bed before jumping in the shower himself and falling into bed.

"Morning babe" she said when he finally opened his eyes

"You watching me sleep again" he smiled as he stretched before hugging her

"I've been waiting for that all morning" she said turning round to kiss him "I missed you"

"Where's your phone?" he asked as she stretched over to the side cabinet, grabbed it and passed it to him, at the same time he grabbed his and turned it on silent "Got to see Messages I'm still working" he said before opening her phone and writing 'Samcedes in hibernation for a week' showing it to her and pressing send before turning it off and throwing it on the bed pulling her close "Up at 3pm, what do you say?"

"We'll see" she replied laughing, playfully suggesting it might be longer

"Do you want to eat?"

"We got food coming in about 40 minutes" she replied looking at the clock on the wall

"Yeah but do you want to eat" he said playfully

"Yeah I'm starving" she said laughing as her head disappeared under the covers

"Hurry up" he said laughing "I'm starving too" as they settled into their familiar place

An hour later they were sitting in the Lounge eating with the children, with no regard for the outside world, during the days throughout the week they found time to take the children on adventures as well as time for themselves, and Mercy went to his shows nightly. All too soon it was their last day together Sam was still working and Mercy was taking the night flight back to LA with the children on Saturday night to get back in time for rest before school on Monday for Corbin.

"Babe where you going?" he asked as she attempted to get up for the fourth time that morning

"Sam; come on I got to pack, you need to spend some time with the children we're off tonight"

"Will you stop with the rushing to go stuff already" he said sounding a bit upset, she knew the signs and hugged him for a while longer. She knew the conversation that was coming and as much as she dreaded it, she welcomed it because they needed a blowout sometimes "I'm not happy babe, you know I'm not" he said as he lay in her lap "We need to regroup I feel like I'm missing everything, the children growing, our life together seems to be one long goodbye with bits of happy in between isn't it supposed to be the other way round?"

"So here's the thing Sam; what do we do about this?"

"I don't know I just know I want more time with my family" he said looking at her before carrying on to say "I don't want you giving anything up and you want the same for me, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with our relationship because there isn't it's just time I miss time babe" he pulled her head to him and gave her a deep kiss "We should be able to do that whenever we want" he said laughing out of the kiss "Corny yeah" he said as she laughed too.

"Yeah but true, but other than becoming a traveling family I don't see an end to this right now"

"What do you say we speak to both Manager's together get them to look at our diaries and plan our time better so we can spend more time together, with the children?"

"It's a plan, you're back in a week we can book to see them then" she said "Shit I've got a gig on Sunday in Vegas" she said looking at him

"So it's going to have to be as soon as I get off the plane on Sunday morning then? I know I'm booked in for the Vegas thing again this year babe and I won't be able to get out of that"

"I'll book mine as soon as I get back, you going to speak to Joe?"

"Yeah I am"

"Come to my gig tonight babe before you go please, I know we don't do that but I just..." he asked as she looked at him considering. She knew the more he saw her the harder it was for him to let go, if it was left up to him they'd miss the plane and stay until he was ready to come back, he got like that sometimes.

"Okay but I'll be gone by 12.15am, and I'll call when I get back"

"Great" he said pulling her across him

When she woke up he wasn't in the room on investigation she found him with the children saying goodbye and playing his usual games. She went back to their room bathed and got dressed "We getting something to eat before your gig" she asked a still playing Sam

"Yep, just saying bye"

"You been doing that for about 40 minutes now, where's Demi?"

"She's got about 10 minutes left of her hour break I just wanted some time with the children" he shouted back turning to see Mercy standing at the door "Sorry" he said as she came to bend behind him and kissed Corbin on the forehead before picking Jada up for a kiss too. Demi came back promptly and they left for dinner and the gig, leaving instructions for cases to be packed and babies to be dressed for traveling

They had dinner, which was very romantic and headed to his gig, he did about three songs before he called her up on stage, which she wasn't happy about but did anyway "I guess you all know my wife Mercy the R&B singer maybe we can get her to sing something before she goes back home" he said

"You better make this up to me" she warned him, spotting her up like that

"Thanks babe" he said giving her a kiss on stage followed by his sexy smile and his moving eyebrows, she couldn't lie she loved this man and her smile told him she'd do whatever he asked as he made an air fist punch saying yes to the crowd "She's going to sing" he said as the audience cheered, he burst into song with his rendition of **'What if' by Kane Brown** everyone cheering when he'd done

"Okay Sam that was brilliant" she said kissing him as she put her purse on the seat she was sitting on nodding to his band as the music started and the crowd went wild as she sung her rendition of **'Hold Up' by Beyoncé**

"Wow I didn't say take over my show" he laughed when she finished

"I love you" she said, walking off to applause, watching him perform until her time was up "Bye" she mouthed and she was gone

"Skype me I'm missing everything already" he said making her laugh as she walked away she didn't look back she didn't want him to see her crying

 **Week Up**

She got back to the hotel picked up the children with the Nanny and after 12 hours was back in LA sitting on her own bed Skyping Sam "Babe we got home" she said as his face came on the screen "Were you still sleeping?" she asked as Sam's face moved in and out of view

"Hold on someone's in my room" he said putting the laptop on the bed and walking away "Who the fuck are you?" Mercy heard Sam say "How did you get in here?" he asked there was some mumbling before Sam shouted "Joe" then there was silence "Joe" Sam shouted again as a man's voice could be heard "Look man we've had this chat before keep your tricks out of here, my wife and children have to been in here, if you don't want your wife to find out you shouldn't be doing it Dude, but stop using my pad. I've got to explain this shit to my wife now, she's on skype at the minute" he said then there was mumbling again "I don't give a shit Joe you need to stop fucking out on your wife, what? Bring her with you if you can't control yourself" Sam said as his voice got louder, letting Mercy know he was coming back to the laptop

"What's happening babe who's in your room?" she asked

"Some random Joe's picked up" he said wiping his eyes and focusing back on her face on the screen "I'm just up, your just to bed" he commented they talked for a while before Mercy turned her phone back on, Sam sent the sapp out telling everyone their holiday was over and they closed the conversation down Mercy went to bed and Sam got on with his day.

"Sam I'm in Guangzhou are you anywhere near here" Mike said down the phone "I'm in town for the Boat Festival with my Dad, he's going to see family and I thought I'd opt out and see my family" he said taking a breath giving Sam the opportunity to respond

"Mercy and the children just went home yesterday so I have time on my hands we can meet at The Ice Cube I love that place"

"Great Choice, in about an hour then?"

"Yeah it will be good to catch up" Sam said closing the call down "Great" he said putting his phone away he was just about to get his sulk on anyway

An hour later Sam was sitting in Ice Cube waiting for Mike to turn up, he was 10 minutes early, "Bro great to see you" Mike came in saying as he went in for man hug "it's been a while how's Mercy and the children?"

"Their good just left yesterday as I said earlier, I think she's off to Vegas for a few days just as I get back, so still busy"

"Don't that shit piss you off sometimes?"

"Yeah we talked about it, hopefully things will change soon, but for now I guess we have to suck it up" Sam said with a smile

"It's not common knowledge just yet but T's expecting baby number three, she's not happy about it so everything is up in the air right now" Mike said crossing his hands in front of his chest

"What you mean she's thinking of getting rid?" Sam asked shocked "That's not like Miss T"

"Well there's just so much going on for us right now you know?"

"No"

"Oh well up until I left her we were still discussing this trial separation thing, she's not coping well with my new Business partner"

"Who's your new business partner?" Sam asked rolling his eyes knowing who Mike was going to say

"Brenda" he said not looking at Sam

"Dude dangerous move, who has an affair with someone then produces them as a business partner" Sam said before adding "So I guess the question is how much do you value your marriage?"

"I value it Dude its right up there but, she can't dictate who I work with and she should trust me when I tell her I'm over it and it's never going to happen again, what do we have if we don't have trust"

"Truthfully I can't tell you or Miss T what to do, but in my experience keeping the woman in my life happy has given me some very happy years filled with us both gaining and giving trust. I mean there was a woman in my room this morning when I woke up, I had Mercy on skype and I told her, my point is she didn't flip because she knows I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and I guess I'm trying to say you need to get Miss T in that place before you start flaunting your ex-mistress all in her face"

"Sam it was like 4 years ago"

"Years, week, days or minutes dude it still needs to heal and if you haven't had that talk enough to know she hasn't yet I think its dangerous ground" Sam finished "Let's eat" he said picking up the menu. They made their choice and talked about Mike's dance studios and his acting career, Sam's decision to make more time for his family and setting up a family get together in the near future. All too soon it was time for Mike to pick his Dad back up and they said their goodbyes and parted company

"I don't think I'm going to sign that contract I'm gonna speak to T first" Mike said as he came out of their hug

"Good decision" Sam said tapping his back as they left the restaurant

As Sam put the key in his hotel room door his phone rang, he pulled it out and saw it was Mercy on the line "Oh wife just who's voice I needed to hear, everything okay?" he asked

"Yes babe I not long woke up and I'm about to get Corbin up for school but Tina's turned up, with the children, and wants to talk, so this was the only time I could get in before our curfew" she said laughing

"I've just had lunch with Mike, he's good and I'll wait until you've heard Miss T's side before I exchange notes, you gonna sing to me tonight?" he asked

"Yeah" Mercy said "But I just needed to tell you something right now Sam" she said stopping

"What's up babe?" he asked concerned

"I love you" she said "I mean I really love you, I'm actually in love with you"

"Oh babe" Sam said holding his heart "I really love you more and yeah I'm actually in love with you too babe, thank you for that it's made my day" he said back

"I got to go babe I'm gonna get emotional" she said "Bye" her voice breaking

"Later, my song yeah" he said

"Hmm" unable to speak

Sam sat looking at the phone thinking _she's already upset for having to leave as soon as I get there, I am too, we need to change our damn life quick, she'll be unhappy next and then where will that leave us one of us will have to make the change and it's just easier if it's me. That is going to go down like a fucking led balloon, she's not going to allow it so I need to think of a plan B quick_ he concluded as he got to preparing for his gig in a few hours.

Mercy took Corbin to school and returned home to see Tina dressing the children, she had Mike Junior (MJ) 3 years old and Jemma nearly 2 in three weeks, the two were quite demanding "Do you need some help T?" Mercy asked

"If you don't mind" she said trying to keep hold of Jemma and run to stop MJ from disturbing the glass cabinet

"Demi" Mercy shouted, she made an entrance Mercy carried on to say "Will to take these two please and entertain them in the nursery with Jada and they'll need feeding at lunch time so if you instruct Kathy that would help too, and thanks" she said as Demi went over to collect the two children. When they had gone Mercy started the conversation off

"So T what's up what's going on with you and Mike?"

"Oh, I've had time to sleep on it really and I might be doing my OTT on him" she replied laughing

"So what's made you leave New Jersey to come all the way here?"

"He went to The Boat Festival with his Dad and I was pissed at him so I came to see my best friend to get some mojo back"

"What were you pissed off about? Mercy asked thinking this was like pulling teeth

"Mike's thinking of going into business with Brenda" she said as if it didn't matter

"But you guys have talked that out right?"

"That's the problem he didn't even see fit to tell me he was going to do it, and now he doesn't understand why I'm pissed about it, in fact I think he just expects me to roll over" Tina said angrily

"I think I'm about to agree with you on that T and I try to never fall on any side in disputes but, there should have at least been a conversation about his intentions"

"So you agree you'd be pissed?"

"Pissed enough to want answers yes, I don't think I'd have left Sam to his own devices at this stage, I'd want to know why he thought it was alright to have that conversation with her in the first place, without speaking to me about my feelings first"

"He's with his Dad Mercy, he's not going to have her with him"

"Not in the flesh my girl, but in his mind that's all he's thinking about not necessarily Brenda but the situation you know?" she stated "And she comes into it"

"Your right and I've allowed that to happen I guess" Tina agreed

"So" Mercy said looking at her tentatively "what you going to do about this situation?"

"I'm going to call my husband no, I'm going to meet him at the airport tomorrow afternoon and go talk this thing out" she said nodding her head taking her phone out to make arrangement for the children to be picked up when she returned home to give Mike and her time. The next morning Tina was off bright and early to Meet Mike and pass the children over to their grandparents.

 _ **Mike & Tina's Conversation** _

"Hi T" Mike said hugging her in before he paid attention to his children "I didn't expect this, it's great to see you I've been so thinking about our last conversation" he said standing back up to give her a kiss

"I've booked us a table at Sam LaGrassa's, going American for a change" she said laughing "We need to talk" she said before turning to greet her father-in-law

They settled into their seats at the restaurant, flicked through the menu and ordered their meals and drinks "So" Tina said taking a sip of her wine before continuing "I need to be honest here, it's about the trust thing but I guess I'm more pissed that you actually went ahead and had a meeting, made a deal and drew up a contract without even mentioning it to me"

"I hold that and, I actually agree with you on it, I was wrong in doing that and I apologise. I didn't take your feeling into account in any of this and I've put a hold on the whole deal with the intention of scrapping it if we don't agree on it" he said looking at his food "I lost sight of what was important to me for a minute there but if we get through this I won't do it again" he said finally looking at Tina

"I'm sorry Mike I'm not over the Brenda thing just yet and I'm definitely not in a place where I can feel comfortable with you being around her but, I also don't want to be the person that stops your business from growing" she told him "I don't know how I'm going to handle it but I will if it's what you need to do right now, with promises"

"T, with you having this baby the last thing we need is stress, and I put my family over business every time so, I think I'm going to let this one go for now. If we decide in the future that we still want to go with the deal I have no problem doing it but, for now it's not going ahead" Tina could do nothing but cry "I guess you're happy about my decision then?" he asked to her nod.

"How's your stake?" Tina finally asked when she stopped crying

"Not as tasty as you" he replied making her laugh

 ** _Back Together Again_ **

"Sweetheart" Tina said as she sat up in bed watching Mike pump iron "I just need to make a call, I won't be a minute" she said grabbing her dressing gown and going out onto the balcony with her phone

"I need to call someone too, and no it's not Brenda, my solicitor is dealing with that" he said as she looked back at him

"I said nothing" she said laughing as she left the room

"Mercy" Tina said as soon as the phone was picked up "Thank you so much for being my shoulder, I lean on you so hard sometimes and you never complain, you got skills girl you should get paid for what you do" she blarted out

"Sounds like someone got a sorry, in a big way" Mercy laughed "I hope you were being careful" she warned

"That horse has already bolted Mercy I'm 2 months gone but it's not common knowledge so don't tell anyone please" she requested

"Secrets safe with me girl" Mercy replied "And congratulations Mrs Chang" she said excitedly

"I got to go I need Mike again, I think it's a craving" she said laughing

"Lucky Mike" Mercy laughed "Speak soon girl, go back to bed"

"Mike you back home yet?" Sam asked as he answered the phone

"Yes Dude back home and in bed, with my still pregnant wife, I might add" he said laughing

"And the deal?"

"Squashed, it's not worth it" he said "Look we must hook up like we said sometime soon, got to go, I think T's craving is me but I'm not complaining" he said laughing

"Enjoy life Dude, that's what it's all about and, having someone special to share it with, priceless" Sam said laughing "Later Dude" he said clicking off the call

 _ **Sam & Mercy**_

"Babe" Mercy said smiling as Sam's face came up for their weekly skype session "I miss that smile God I love you" she said giggling

"Love you more babe, I miss everything about you" he said smiling back "I know I asked you to sing tonight but can we do one together?" he asked

"I think I might agree with that seeing as you love me" she laughed "what was Mike's story?" she asked

"Invited his Ex-affair to go into business with him without even speaking to T, and wondered why she was pissed I talked to him, and he decided to communicate with her he's not long called I think the bed sorted it out for them" he laughed

"Yeah Tina said much the same and yeah she was on her way back to bed, when I last spoke to her" she said "Oh and I hold a secret for her" Mercy said covering her mouth

"Oh I hold one for Mike" Sam smiled

"So we both know then?" Mercy asked

"Song" he said changing the subject "You choose

I choose **'Falling for Me' by Johnnyswim** are you up for that?" Mercy asked

"Yeah, why that one?"

"I just maybe come to the realisation that not everyone's relationships are built on the same principles as ours, and what we actually got when we fell for each other I guess"

"Okay but you know this is set in stone" he said pointing at her then himself "Don't even get that twisted" as Mercy nodded getting up to start the music

"That was beautiful babe I love you" he said

"Go sing your heart out only 6 more nights to go" she said blowing him a kiss "And I love you more"

"No I love you more babe" Sam said laughing

"Get to work" Mercy said playfully, making him laugh

"Goodnight babe" he said through his laugh

"Goodnight babe love you" Mercy said quickly before clicking him off, two seconds later she got a sapp saying love you more and laughed even more

 **Two Days Later**

"You wait until I'm half out the fucking door before you drop this on me, seriously Britt we need to re-think on this because it's not happening and I'm not moving on this" Santana said as calmly as she could in the situation

"Tana this is not the way to get me on side you know I don't take kindly to that he man shit" she said condescendingly

"I should be able to have a say in this it affects my life too, more so than yours, but …."

"There are no fucking buts Tana, we're having a discussion not making a decision for Christ sake why does breaking up have to come into everything with you? It gets tired you know" Brittany cut her off saying

"That's not what I was going to say actually, I was going to say but I'm not willing to compromise, he's out and I don't care how you take that shit, as you call it, it's me standing here saying it and I'm definitely all woman as you know" she said looking sexy as hell

"Sex isn't going to cut it either" Brittany said smiling

"Making love will though"

"No sorry not this time, Gabby's father has rights, and I for one think he should be able to see her on a regular basis"

"He was a fucking sperm donor for crying out loud, why does he get more say than me?" Santana asked "You know what I knew back then you had feelings for this bastard you were just too chicken to tell me"

"Tana I'm not saying he has more rights than you, I'm just saying he has rights, Gabby's 8 now and she'll be asking questions soon I don't want it all to hit her about her Dad and his husband all at once, I want it to be something she naturally falls into" Brittany explained

"You can throw all the logic at this you want I stick to what I say, I'm off to LA for the week, not great timing with this going on, but we can discuss this further when I get back, and Britt; nothing changes till I get back and we talk" she said kissing Britt as she picked her bags up and left for LA

 _ **Conversation with Mercy & Santana**_

As soon as she got in the car she was on her phone talking to Mercy "Brittany wants to involve Theo in our lives, I really don't know why she wants to hurt me like this, is this how you would want someone you say you love to feel?" she asked all at once

"Why is she doing that, what's happened?"

"He's just got married and now he and his partner want to be involved in Gabby's life I don't know maybe they can't get a child of their own I don't know, I just know I don't want it to happen" she cried down the phone "Am I being a bitch, do you think I'm being a bitch?"

"I think your being an honest bitch" Mercy said making her laugh

"Girl I just need to get this all out I'm on my way to LA for my Fashion Show and I need everything about me you know, Britt purposely isn't helping bringing this shit to me now"

"I'm sure that's not the reason she asked you Satan you know Britt better than that"

"I do I guess she just wants everyone happy, and maybe I can't see her kind of happy just now"

"Only you and Britt could understand that sentence girl, we must catch up while you're here, Sam's not due back until Sunday so make it this part of the week you know how he is" Mercy laughed

"Yeah I do, felt that first hand, your man told us to get out last time dragging you upstairs like a fucking cave man" Santana laughed "Result; baby number two" she said making Mercy laugh

"Sorr…."

"Don't even go there girl, Sam has the guts, I just drag Britt out of the room and leave you all talking to yourselves" she laughed "We'll do lunch yeah?"

"Yeah that would be good, see you then, and Satan don't sweat the small stuff, your still Mommy"

"Yeah your right I am, see you soon and thanks" Santana said putting the phone down

 ** _Conversation with Sam & Brittany_ **

"Hi Sam I just tried ringing Mercy and I guess Tana got there first, I need to vent you got time?"

"Hi Britt, I got like 20 minutes if that helps, I was going to call Mercy but if she's talking to Satan, vent"

"Theo wants contact with Gabby and Tana's being totally unreasonable about it all, he could take us to court and I'm just trying to settle things in a nice quiet way but she's, as usual pissed about it"

"Britt I know you, did you ask for her opinion on this or did you tell her this was going to happen?"

"A bit of both I guess, I told her it was going to happen and asked her what she thought about that"

"I know you two thrive on arguments and stuff but, this is a serious issue, you're talking about something that will affect your lives for ever. Gabby only knows her Moms and at, 8 is she?" Sam asked for clarification

"Yeah 8"

"She's going to want to know where she came from and everything you two need to sit down talk about the legal implications and alternatives and come to a mutual agreement, either you fight through the courts or you speak to Theo and get an unwritten agreement" Sam said "And the big word there is mutual Britt"

"Yeah I see I might have gone about this the wrong way but for me it still has to happen, with Theo I mean"

"Not disputing that and you know Satan best, bring those skills girl and good luck"

"We're flying out on Thursday so we'll talk then, thanks Sam bye"

"I'm home on Sunday so, my house is a no go zone for the day" he laughed "Seriously"

 ** _Back Together Again_ **

"Hi Britt, just calling to say I got here alright and I know we need to talk maybe we can get some of that done when you come down on Thursday" Santana said over the phone

"I know I sort of bulldozed you into this Tana and I'm sorry I was just thinking well ahead on this I realise I should have filled you in on where my head was before I made my comment" Brittany confessed "I'd love to have a conversation with you about this when I get there but Gabby's coming too and you know how she is with gossip" Britt said laughing, knowing she was just like Santana in that, she kept nothing in it had to come out as straight as it went in.

"If we do this on Thursday as soon as you get here I'll ask Mercy to watch her for the night and we can really go at this and get some resolve"

"That sounds good but ask Mercy as soon as you can, so it's not a shock"

"Will do and I'll see you in two days, but I'll call after the show tonight yeah?"

"Please and lots of pictures you know I'd be there if Gabby never had school"

"Not guilt tripping Britt she's our main priority, and I love you both"

"We love you back Tana very much"

 ** _Sam & Mercy_ **

"Hi babe, I would have called earlier but I knew you had Satan on the line" Sam said laughing because he knew Mercy was rolling her eyes

"Yeah I did, how did you know that? Hold up, Britt was on your line" she said laughing "I swear these people don't know what counselling is for"

"Why should they pay when they have two very level headed friends called Oracle 1 and 2 who they can use without parting with any amount of cash" Sam said laughing

"Bet you Artie's going to be on my phone by the end of the week" Mercy said laughing "Over the past 4 weeks we've had them all except those two" she carried on saying through her laugh

"Art's cool" Sam said finishing his laugh "How's my heart and the clan?" he asked "Time is so dragging these last few days I just needs my woman" he said as if he was in pain

"You don't even want to know what's in my head, I'll just make you feel worse" she said putting a nailed finger between her lips naughtily

"I'm seeing your sexy eyes, you putting your finger in your mouth suggestive like, that ass hitched up begging and that twitch happening like every few seconds am I close?" he asked

"Too fucking far away to be talking like that but, yes close" she replied

"What did I miss?" he asked

"I'm sitting in that chair we did the nasty in the last time I had the pleasure in our house, reliving the moment" she said as Sam let out an inaudible sound

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Give me a boner from a thousand miles away" he said laughing

"I'll tell you that little secret when you get here Mr Evans" she said "Your turn to sing?"

"Yeah I'll have something ready by tonight, I'll speak with you later, got to go get rid of this its torcher, I'm going to go watch my opening act" he said laughing "No not really I'm going to sit it out and I can't have you talking in my ear"

"Comes to something when your husband can't stand to talk to you" she laughed

"I am standing babe that's the problem" he said rather uncomfortably

"Okay I know your hurting, later and I love you babe"

"Bye babe speak later" he said closing the call down

 _ **Santana & Brittany's Conversation**_

"Britt I know I came over a bit messed up the other day I just felt like you had already made the decision and I felt left out and got defensive"

"I totally understand that Tana I did come in like a bull and maybe because I know how persuasive you can be I just wanted to win this one"

"So can we start again?" she asked as they sat at the table in the restaurant

"Yeah sure" Britt said before carrying on "I've been reading up and because Theo is the biological father he has rights I figured if we kept it out of court we could take more advantage of the situation, than if the courts had imposed something on us"

"Okay" she said taking in everything Britt was saying "So legally he has a right and that could get messy?"

"Yep, I just need to avoid that for us as well as Gabby, I figure if introductions and everything is up to us then it might work better, I assure you Theo is no threat in any other way to our relationship"

"I think I've been thinking about myself in all this, selfish as usual" she admitted

"You're not selfish Tana your protective and I love you for that" Britt said hugging her

"I love you too Britt very much but, I hate that our little bubble is about to burst" she said reaching up for a kiss before getting up to grab her phone as she went to the hotel bar to get a drink

"Mercy, I'm just calling to say thank you for listening to me and helping me think through this drama girl I love you"

"No problem Satan any time except when Sam's here, great catching up the other day and I know you need to know so yes Gabby's fine, she's looking after Corbin, he's the baby apparently" she said laughing

"Okay we'll pick her up in the morning, you've' got our numbers bye"

"Bye" Mercy said shaking her head as she put the phone down

Meanwhile Brittany was on her phone "Sam thanks for everything, I'll see you both soon" she said into his answer machine

 **Sam & Mercy **

"What a day" Sam said as soon as Mercy picked the phone up "I'm totally bushed babe I've been on stage for nearly five hours in total, the guitarist for the opening band is sick I had to fill in and then do my own spot straight after I'm knackered" he said flopping into the sofa in his hotel room

"Arr Baby I so want to hold you right now" she said in her best never mind voice "Sam if you need me to love you say say say" she sang

"You know I do babe"

"Hey do you want me to sing to you tonight instead?" she asked "Or do you need me to talk you through something, help you relax you know?" she asked naughtily

"Babe …."

"Don't even answer that, I'll sing you to sleep yeah?"

"Please" he said laying on his hotel bed

"Sweet dreams babe" she said as she started singing **'Lovesong' a cover by Adele's** she soon stopped singing when she heard him softly snoring half way through the song, she listened for a while before cutting the call off "Goodnight" she whispered

 **Artie & Sugar **

"As much as I'd like to stand here and let you take the blame for this Artie I should have seen this coming too" Sugar announced

"I saw it coming Sugar I just don't feel strong enough to deal with it"

"But you can see your being cruel not doing it so what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know, as you said it's cruel and she's been a part of the family for so long, I'll admit it I'm chicken I don't want to do it" he said looking up at Sugar

"Honestly you are such a wimp sometimes" she said throwing the leash at him "Get it done before I get home with the children because if they walk in and see her like this they'll be upset and I'll be fuming" she said walking out

"That's not fair" Artie shouted after her "Why don't I get the children and you do this" he said holding up the leash

 ** _Artie & Mercy Conversation_ **

"Mercy" Artie was on the phone as soon as Sugar left "Sorry to put this on you this early afternoon but I need you to help me do something" he said

"Woo that sounds I don't know mysterious Art what do you need me to do?" she asked all cloak and dagger

"Well you know I took Kitty to the vets about a month ago, and they said she wasn't very well?" Artie told but asked

"Yeah" Mercy said suspiciously

"Well actually they said she was terminal and I really wanted her to live the rest of her days out in the comfort of her own home and go when she was ready like, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah" Mercy said again waiting for the punch line

"And when we went to feed her this afternoon she's not looking right, she's constantly whining and she's definitely in pain. Sugar wants me to take her to the vet and get her put down but, I really don't want to make that decision for her, she's given me until the children nearly come home to sort it and I just need you to come with me to the vets just to check her over"

"What if they say she needs to be put down Art, what are you going to do?"

"It will break my heart Mercy, I've had her since I was 10 years old she's been everywhere except Uni with me, I don't know what I'm going to do without her"

"How long has she been whining?"

"A while"

"I think you need to take her to the vet just to check her out because if the pain is too much and they can't help her with medication the most un-cruel thing to do might be to take their advice and they know best"

"So will you come with me?"

"Yeah but if it's fatal don't expect me to come in there with you, and we going in your car"

"Ten minutes and I'll be there"

"Okay" Mercy said picking up the phone and calling Sugar

"Sugar" she said when she answered "Firstly will you collect Corbin for me please? And secondly, I have to take your damn husband to the vet because you want him to kill the cat, what is that about"

"Mercy, if you're taking him to the vet you'll see the pain the cat is in, he's being cruel" Sugar said in her defence

"Okay I'll take your word for it, this is worse than he's letting on?"

"It is Mercy, so brace yourself, bell's going to go, I'll see you later" she said closing the call down

"Bye" Mercy said to a dead phone

So they got to the vets and as predicted, Kitty was in great pain "I can't be party to this" Artie said walking out of the office "Do what you need to do but I'm not staying for it, come on Mercy" he said wheeling himself out

"We'll come back for her at some point, just do as he says" she told the Vet before she left almost running after Artie's wheelchair "Artie" she shouted as she left the building "What's all that about?" she asked swinging his chair round to find a crying Artie "Artie" she said hugging him in at which point he really let loose.

"I need to go get her, she'll be lonely" he said turning his chair back round to go back in

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she'll feel lost otherwise"

"Artie you do know you gave consent for them to put her to sleep before you left?"

"Yeah I do, if it's all over I just need to get her home" opening the door

"In a bit Artie, Sam's on my phone" she said letting the door go as he got in "Babe" she said answering the phone

"Hi, I've changed my flight so I'll be home like 6 hours earlier on Sunday babe" he couldn't wait to get out

"Great I can't wait" she said excited "I can't really be excited too much right now I'm with Artie at the vets he's having Kitty put down she's really ill, he was just in bits out here on the car park"

"So you win then four weeks and they've all had a crisis of some sort" he said laughing

"Yeah, whatever; what time are you here then tomorrow?"

"Impatient much" Sam said laughing

"You tease me on this and we'll see who get that last laugh Mr." Mercy said as Sam stopped the laughing

"You win, I'm not even joking on that level, and I'll sing tonight"

"Sounds like someone's got something in mind" she replied "I got to go Artie's gone to get the body"

"God the body" Sam said morbid like

"What time tomorrow?"

"I want to surprise you, I'll call later"

"Okay, usual time 9ish?"

"Yeah about 3ish my time"

"Bye babe I love you"

"Bye Babe love you more" he said and then the phone went dead

They collected Kitty and brought his body back home "Tea?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll leave Kitty in the car" he said as they walked towards the house

 **Back Together Again**

"Hi Mercy" Sugar said as Corbin went running to his mother

"Hi Sug can we talk" she said following Sugar to the kitchen "Artie wants some tea, he's taken Kitty's passing really badly, he was bawling in the streets, proper bawling"

"I knew he would and I couldn't handle it that's why I told him to get it done before we got back" she said surprising Mercy

"He needs you to support him right now Sugar, look I'm not telling you what to do or how to do it, I think we know each other too well to get into that but, I think I'm saying Artie needs some support right now"

"It's a freaking cat Mercy" Sugar almost shouted

"Yeah but, it's his cat that he's had for over 23 years, she'd been a part of his family for almost double the time you have, please tell me you'll at least plan the funeral and speak to him?" Mercy asked as Sugar produced the cup of Tea

"Shall we" Sugar said as she picked the cup up

Artie was in full play mode with the children "Life still goes on Mercy, I have these two to keep me occupied" he said with a big smile on his face

"Here you go" Sugar said putting his drink on the tray for him

"And thank you for that push Sug I needed it, but I know it's because you couldn't handle it either" he said

"I said my goodbyes this morning" she said sitting on his chair for a hug "We'll have a proper funeral for her" Sugar said giving him squeeze

"I'll see you both in a few days" Mercy said gathering up Corbin and his stuff "Sam's back tomorrow" she replied to an enquiring look on Artie's face

"Oh and Mercy, thanks you're a life saver" he said blowing her a kiss

"Yeah thanks" Sugar echoed as she walked her to the door

 **Mercy & Sam**

Mercy was sat waiting for Sam to call one more talk and then he'd be home, they'd set up a meeting with their managers to discuss their timetables, so no matter what Sam thought they were going to have to be out of bed by 9 a.m. Sunday _'that's why he's booked the earlier flight'_ she thought smiling to herself. Getting flat again when she realised she'd have just that one night, then off to Vegas for four nights, _'I should have packed my bags'_ she thought as she heard he phone ring and picked it up before it rung twice

"Sam hi" she said excited

"Hi Babe, I'm excited to get home"

"I know, me too"

"I've got to be off again on Sunday though so we need to get Demi prepared"

"How long for?"

"Four days"

"Where you going?" she asked "Is this all we ever talk about when we're leaving each other?"

"Err Vegas actually" Sam said ignoring her comment

"I'm in Vegas babe"

"I know I'm coming with you" he said laughingly

"You got a gig?"

"No I got a wife" he said "I'm not in the studio Joe gave me the time and I took it"

"Almost a week together, what a luxury" she laughed "You know all the money we make and the people we meet, nothing is as dear to me as the time we spend together, and as a family"

"My sentimental wife, family is everything to me you know this"

"Where's my song?" Mercy asked giggling

"Okay, I'm singing this because I plan on waking you up when I get back and keeping you awake until we get to Vegas then we can negotiate" he said laughing

"Promises, Promises"

"And you know how I am with those, here we go" he said "I was going to sing another Chris Brown song but what I'm feeling right now just inspired this one" he finished and started the music and sung **'Make Love' by Chris Brown**

"Very pleasantly surprised and impressed husband" Mercy said "Loved that rendition, thank you babe, I so look forward to you getting here to wear this out"

"I'm on stage for the very last time and I'm packed already so in a bit babe I love you"

"Yeah in a bit, Sam you know I love you right?"

"Yes babe bye"

"Bye Sam" she said and the conversation was closed

 **Sam & Mercy**

Sam came bursting through the door as if he was expecting a brawl to be happening on the other side of it "Hi honey I'm home" he shouted with the biggest grin on his face. Mercy came running out of the kitchen to greet him

"You Mr. Are an hour early" she said falling into his arms as he opened them to catch her

"Hi Beautiful" he said as she buried her head into his chest

"Hi Handsome" she said as she looked up at him to demand her kiss that was already waiting for her, they stayed that way for a while before any of them decided to move

"Bed" Sam said more like a demand than a question, not giving Mercy anytime to protest as he picked her up and moved towards their bedroom

"We have a week Babe, come on lets have some conversation"

"Bed" Sam said again refusing to be deterred

"Okay"

Two hours later they were sitting in the kitchen having the conversation, Sam could have done with more time in the bedroom but Mercy insisted and, pleasing her was his job on all levels. So as they sat sipping wine and eating Mercy started the conversation

"Sam what are we going to say in this meeting tomorrow I know we've like said what we want to happen but we need to make sure they don't bully us into things we don't want to do"

"Well I'm not about to sit and let anyone get the better of me, we're talking about family business yeah?" he asked "surely we're clear on that. Joe's already been given my remit and I know you spoke to Greg so it's just a case of bringing them together to sort their shit" popping a whole cracker in his mouth topped with cheese and fruit

"so commitments for the children, thought about those?"

"No, we maybe need their timetable for the meeting" he said grabbing the laptop in the kitchen to get the information

"We'll need a list of gigs already booked" she said, he looked at her blankly as he waited for the machine to fire up "To see what we can move around, cancel or do for sure" she informed him "We can't let them tell us what we can and can't do it's our life"

"Oh yeah" he responded

They spent an hour thinking of all eventualities before he insisted they go back to bed because, he had promised to wear her out. The alarm woke them up after 40 minutes sleep, they ate breakfast with the children, played with them for a while and then got dressed in time for the 9am meeting. At the end of a very long two hour meeting a draft contract was agreed, for their lawyers to see before signing, they spent the rest of the afternoon with the children, having lunch and family time, before leaving early that evening.

Wednesday was much like any of the other three Days when they woke up, except Sam was sitting reading his emails for the first time that week

"What's up babe" Mercy asked

"Nothing just looking at emails, getting ready for reality to hit tomorrow" he laughed as his phone pinged

"Who's that?"

"Oh" he said looking at his phone "It's Puck saying he's arrived" Sam said "I don't know why he's put that on the chat" he said throwing his phone on the bed to hear a few more pings "That's everyone asking him what the fuck he's on about" he laughed as Mercy got up to go to the bathroom

"Last night tonight babe better make it a good one" she said winking at him as she kissed his forehead, when she re-entered the bedroom Sam was ready, she didn't object, but at 1pm she insisted on having something to eat, so they got freshened up, dressed and made their way to the hotel restaurant

"Hi Guys, about time" Artie said as he wheeled up to them with Sugar behind him

"Art, what are you doing here?" Sam said hugging him then Sugar

"I heard my family was on stage here and I thought it's been a while, so I jumped on a plane" he said as Mercy hugged him and Sugar before he took his phone out and sent a message

"They're here, what does that mean?" Sam asked as he looked at the message Artie had just sent

"Hi" Sam heard before Artie could answer, looking up to see Kurt & Blaine

"Hi Guys" he said walking fast towards Blaine as they went in for a hug while Kurt diverted and went directly to Mercy swopping after a short while

"What are you…" Sam said before he was interrupted again by Mike & Tina descending on them, shortly after them Puck & Quinn, Santana & Brittany appeared

"There was no leave us alone sapp so we took the opportunity to have an impromptu reunion in the middle of Vegas for one night only" Santana said

"Yeah we've been talking and we" Rachel said as she walked towards the group hugging as she came, with Jessie following "Realised" she said when she got to Sam & Mercy "That you two, even though you've had your busy schedules and home life and everything, have found time to deal with all our drama, with never a moan just hard fast advise and support so …" she got out before Tina interrupted

"We decided to support you tonight at your show" she said

"There's never any drama in the Samcedes household so waiting for an intervention moment is futile, this is the alternative" Blaine said laughing

"And" Santana said looking at Quinn

"Yeah and I know this is a bit public and everything but I need to say I'm really deeply sorry for the conversation I had with your husband the other week, I hope you can both forgive me" Quinn asked very red faced as Puck hugged her afterwards

"I'm speechless" Mercy said throwing her hands in the air "Quinn not a problem, I trust Sam, I'm totally choked to see you all" she finished as Sam hugged her

"Thank you all for coming to support Mercy, I think that's what she wants to say" he said looking at her as she nodding a yes with her water filled eyes "We were just going for lunch anyone for food" Sam asked

"Silly question" Puck answered as they walked towards the exit, the girls, and Kurt, automatically taking their leave to bundle together in conversation leaving the boys at the back

"Let's make this one a good one" Jessie said as he grabbed hold of Mike's shoulders

"Bro's" Sam said as he made a big grab collecting in Blaine, Mike, Puck, Jessie who was pushing Artie and Brittany appeared in the hug "We can go do some damage after Dinner" he whispered looking at the roulette table

"I'm out" Puck said "Quinn is not leaving me an inch these days" he said as everyone laughed

"Yeah I know how that feels" Mike said "T's a bit the same, I'm out"

"Okay what do you say we give them some time this afternoon but we go all out tonight, they'll be there but, come on guys the girls are always up for a bit of fun" Jessie suggested

"How about we just see how this plays out and follow their lead?" Sam asked

"I'm with Sam he always gives good advice" Artie said as they walked into the restaurant, food was good and a good time was had by all.

"Guy's we want to hit the shops and do a bit of a pamper session is that okay?" Rachel asked as all the females looked up

"We were thinking to hit the tables for a bit and just catching up really" Sam said looking mainly at Mercy

"Okay can we say 3 hours then?" Kurt asked to everyone's nods

"Britt which one do you want to do?" Santana asked her

"I'll do the tables and then the pamper" she said making everyone laugh

20 minutes later and couples were saying bye to each other to do their thing. They had a great time and met back up in time for drinks before having to go get ready for the show, already agreeing that dinner would be just before the performance

"Ready for tonight babe?" Sam asked as he straightened up from attacking Mercy for the third time since they'd gone to get dressed

"I'm going to be sleeping on stage at this rate Sam you need to leave me alone, consider this worn out" she said laughing

"And you're still standing no way" he said looking at her like he could go again

"Seriously, because I have the strength to get up afterwards" she said wide eyed

"Some of it but, you just keep wiggling that fucking ass at me, everything you put on shows more and more of my girls making my mouth water and the thought of your wet being so fucking close makes my dick jump" he said making Mercy laugh

"Oh Mr Evans if only you knew" she said laughing

"Knew what?"

"Looking at your hands doing anything knowing they have the power to make me feel the way they make me feel makes me wiggle my ass' The feel of your mouth sucking hard on my nipple makes me want to take them out and throw them at you to have that feeling every minute of every day, the thought of your dick rubbing against your shorts makes me think about when it rubs against my insides and makes my wet pulse for you.. "

"You need to stop" he said laughingly walking towards her "You know how your talk gets to me"

"You need to start Mr." she said as he went in for round four

It was 8.15pm when they joined the others for dinner "You're looking fierce" Kurt said as Mercy walked towards them

"Thank you" Sam said "It's called Sam's all over it" he added making Mercy and everyone else laugh

"He is actually" she said kissing him before modelling her black satin and lace knee length, strapless dress, calved around her breasts with a V going down the middle and A line skirt overlapped with lace, before they sat down.

"How do you two manage to keep things so fresh?" Mike asked as they finished dinner

"I don't know we have our off days like everyone else" Mercy said

"You mean off moments" Sam corrected her

"Yeah moments" Mercy agreed "We don't really let anything go until it's sorted" she said laughing "I'll think about that and let you know"

"Time to see a show" Sam announced

An hour later Mercy came out, sang a few songs and spoke to the crowd before each song keeping the crowd interested and involved in the evening. The last song she dedicated to her friends that had flown from all over the country to be there with her tonight and especially her husband, who she called by name, for his support.

"This last song is in answer to a questions my friends asked me just before the show tonight, I had to dig deep to find this answer so I hope it answers the question, for all of us. Sam I love you" she said before she started singing **Tamia's 'Still'**

"You're the only woman in my dreams babe, I'm so in love with you" he climbed onto the stage saying as everyone clapped

"I'm so very much in love with you babe, with everyone here I hope we get an evening without any drama" she laughed

"Come on a GF evening without drama?" he asked them both laughing

"Never gonna end" she said still laughing, as they watched them on the dance floor dancing to the music to her song still being played so she sang the chorus again for them

The End


End file.
